


Team Hypno

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A new team has begun to usurp Team Rocket, no one knows who started this new Team or who the leader is. Their numbers are growing more and more, and wearing rather revealing outfits. Mind Control Exhib
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Team Hypno

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Team Hypno

A new team has begun to usurp Team Rocket, no one knows who started this new Team or who the leader is. Their numbers are growing more and more and wearing rather revealing outfits. Mind Control Exhib

Chapter 1

There wasn’t a shortage of evil groups from region to region. Team Rocket in Kanto, Team Aqua and Magma in Hoenn, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, Team Plasma in Unova, and even Team Flare in Kalos. While most teams were busy in their own respective region, Team Rocket was being bolder and trying to take root in both Kanto and Johto at the same time. Their leader Giovanni had sent some of his best agents to try and take over Johto, it was a risk but one Giovanni hoped would bear fruit.

What he wasn’t counting on was for another group to interfere with his standing in Kanto!

Giovanni was not pleased, three of his warehouses had been raided, at first, he thought it was the Police, but the grunts guarding the place were found naked and tied up, having no memory of what happened. If it had been the police his men would have simply been arrested. He had some powerful Psychic Pokemon used to interrogate the grunts but found no lies from them. The security system was completely fried. Two of his smaller bases were also hit, not a grand loss, more of a show of force, but if things kept up and his main bases and labs got hit it’d become problematic.

He had bases, labs, and warehouses all over, his main bases usually were connected to labs, but his warehouses distributed supplies and Pokemon to locations all across Kanto.

The Pokemon he had stored there were taken. The Supplies were raided. ‘Stealing from Team Rocket, whoever is doing this has balls.’ All that was left behind as a calling card were white cards with black spirals on them. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” He didn’t want to have to call back some of his elite operatives but he couldn’t ignore such a brazen move.

He had agents move in pairs, so he called in Jessie and James. “I have a job for you two!”

“Yes sir, we will complete your orders without fail.” The two gave a respectful bow.

“Meowth that’s right!” they had a talking Pokemon called Meowth. The normal type wanted nothing more than to have Giovanni’s respect but Giovanni saw him as nothing more than he did other Pokemon.

“As you might have heard someone has been raiding our bases and warehouses.”

“We’ve heard some rumors, but it can’t be true, who would dare challenge the Great Team Rocket!” Jessie said.

“That is what I want you to find out.” A large screen dropped down. “Judging from the pattern whoever it is moving towards Viridian City. I have a warehouse there that is sure to be the next target. I want you to go there and find out who is responsible for this and bring them down!”

“Yes sir!” the trio saluted.

“You have your own Pokemon and you may use the guard Pokemon that I stationed there Machokes.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“I trust you understand, I won’t accept failure.”

“You can count on us boss!” Meowth said.

“Our goal is normally to capture and obtain powerful Pokemon, but we cannot allow such blatant actions against us to go unpunished!”

“Of course sir!” the trio saluted.

-x-

They left the base and traveled by hot air balloon in the shape of Meowth’s head. “The boss is really mad, we can’t fail this mission or his anger will fall on us.” James pointed out.

“Still, I wonder why the boss doesn’t handle this himself,” Jessie said and Meowth hissed at her.

“The boss is an important guy, very busy, its why he’s sending his best to deal with this troublemaker.”

“We should be careful we are basically going in blind,” James said.

“Not a problem, no matter what this mystery person tries. We got some heavy muscle on our side, plus our Ekans and Koffing will provide excellent backup.”

“Right!”

They arrived at the warehouse and were greeted by the Pokemon workers. Machoke the Superpower Pokemon, they were very strong and very useful for moving supplies. Giovanni had these doubling as guard dogs as well. They worked intimidating most trainers and pokemon. Jessie and James called out their Pokemon, Ekans patrolling while Koffing patrolled from the air.

With Poison, Fighting, and a Normal-type, they thought they had things covered. They waited until nightfall and Jessie and James started to have some doubts. “Maybe the boss was wrong this time, whoever is doing this may have targeted another base or warehouse.”

“You might be right James, maybe we should...” Jessie was cut off as Meowth jumped and scratched their faces.

“Don’t doubt the boss!” he hissed. “He’s a genius, if he said this is the mystery man’s next target then this is it got it.” This resulted in the two humans stomping on Meowth for scratching them.

Turns out though Giovanni was right as the mystery man was busy scoping out their defenses. He was taking notes and got the needed info, how they changed shifts, how many they were, taking various notes.

The duo left Meowth to guard the front door splitting up to patrol around the building. “Let’s do this!” the mysterious figure had three pokemon with him and they moved into position. “Take out the guard dogs first.”

-x-

A rustling in the grass drew the attention of some patrolling Machoke. As soon as they got close enough to see the mystery Pokemon it was too late and they were put to sleep.

Koffing was scouting from above and he spotted someone in the woods, but before he could swoop in and attack a mysterious pokemon appeared before him. “Koffing!” he spat poison gas at the strange pokemon only for it to have no effect.

He was met with glowing eyes and Koffing fell asleep and dropped from the sky. James heard the crash and went to investigate.

-x-Meanwhile-x-

Jessie had discovered the sleeping Machoke. “What is this nap time, wake up you bums!” she slapped and kicked them but no response. She called for her Ekans ordering it to go underground and look for any intruders. The poison type obeyed.

-x-

Meowth heard some rustling in the grass. “Intruder!” he shouted his claws lengthening. The mystery creature scurried away. “Wait!” Meowth chased after it, but whatever the creature was had speed and a head start on him. Meowth wasn’t thinking straight he left the front door unguarded, for the most part.

There were two Machoke inside but the door itself was no unguarded.

The mystery man moved to go for the front door. “Ekans!” the snake-like monster burst from the ground to attack only for the human to dodge. “Sorry, but I’m not your target.” he pulled out a strange dial and made it spin. Ekans stared and stared unable to look away. “You know your target now don’t you?” Ekans nodded and dove back underground.

With that out of the way the cloaked figure moved and picked the lock on the door. It opened and the figure was greeted by the Machoke. They growled and charged at the intruder.

Suddenly a Drowzee appeared in front of them. “Drowzee!” he used Disable and immobilized the two fighting types.

“Hello boys I got a job for you.” he flashed the dial and made it spin.

-x-

Jessie wasn’t doing so well as her Ekans came back and attacked her, binding her with Wrap. “Ekans what are you doing? Ekans obey me!” Ekans nodded and tightened his hold. In their mind, they were obeying Jessie. “What is wrong with you.”

-x-

Meowth caught up to the mystery Pokemon. “Got ya!”

“Poli!” the Water Type gasped.

“Ehh, you are just a crummy Poliwag, what are you doing here?”

“Poli poli Poliwag.”

“You say you're lost?” Poliwag nodded. “Well get out of here, this is no place for a little squirt like you.” he turned his back to Poliwag and the Poliwag smirked. He tackled Meowth and knocked him down. “What’s the big idea?!”

He turned and looked right at the swirl on Poliwag’s belly. His stomach glowed and the swirl started to spin, in a few seconds Meowth fell under Poliwag’s Hypnosis. He fell asleep snoring away.

-x-

James found his Koffing snoozing away. “Koffing what happened to you?” As if to answer his question a Gastly suddenly appeared, right in his face.

“Gast Ly Gas!” he said before licking James in the face. The blue-haired man became paralyzed and collapsed. Gastly chuckled and vanished leaving the bluenette.

“I can’t...move...” To make matters worse, the Machoke that were guarding the inside came out and found James. “Machoke...help...me...” the Pokemon were quiet as they approached. “Machoke?”

Their eyes were glazed over and they were drooling, James’ eyes widened as their speedos were bulging from their hard dicks. “Oh my!” James blushed, and his heart raced at the sight of the hung fighting types. He got turned on as the Machoke approached dropping their speedos in the process, their hard 10 inch dicks sprang up and slapped their abs. They stripped James of his rocket uniform exposing his fit manly body. His fat 6 incher snapped up and stood proudly from his crotch.

(For the sake of clarity Machoke one will be called A-ko and the second Machoke will be called B-ko)

A-ko brought his crotch to James’s face, the powerful monster musk making his head spin. He slipped his cock into the man’s mouth, and James moaned. ‘His cock is so big and he smells so good!’ his cock twitched in delight.

B-ko spread James’s legs and cheeks and buried his face in his ass, he licked and lapped at his hole, opening him up slowly. ‘Ohh his tongue is in my ass!’ His eyes rolled up as the Fighting Type’s tongue thrust inside, it was so strong as it wiggled and curled inside him. Pleasure ripple through James, his nipples hardening from arousal and his cock leaking pre-cum.

A-ko was busy using James’s throat, his long and thick cock sliding into his throat. James could only moan, feeling a surge of excitement, only growing with each passing minute. B-ko worked his hole open adding fingers to work him open, his insides became wet as his hole was stretched.

The two switched places, James whining at the loss as the cock left his mouth and the fingers and tongue left his hole. He was moved into the doggy style position and A-ko lined up his cock with his ass, while B-ko took a turn at his mouth.

James moaned as the fat head of the Machoke penetrated his ass. ‘So big!’ His moans soon became muffled by B-ko’s cock, but sending pleasing vibrations through his rod. A-ko stuffed James to the hilt, making the human buck and moan. ‘So full!’

The two began to move, the powerful thrusts making James’s cheeks jiggle and ripple. B-ko’s balls smacked his chin, a weird feeling of dominance that made James shudder and moan. His own cock bounced and bobbed as he was spit-roasted. He couldn’t hold back and he came, shooting his load all over the ground.

Koffing woke up and found his master in such a state, smelling his arousal he got excited and ended up trying to help his master’s pleasure. Koffing sucked his cock down and began to slurp and lick his aching rod. “Mpfhhnnn!” James moaned as he came, shooting his load again and Koffing chugging it down.

A-ko and B-ko came hard, filling James from both ends. James’s eyes rolled up, as the feeling of their thick seed pumping into him made him cum again. The Machoke switched sides and continued to mate with the human Koffing chugging his master’s seed until the group was spent.

-x-

Ekans eventually passed out and loosed their grip allowing Jessie to escape. She returned her Pokemon and went to check the warehouse. ‘We’ve been robbed!’

She spotted the cloaked figure with a Drowzee, Poliwag, and Gastly. “Hold it right there!” she snapped. “Who are you?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” he chuckled.

“You won’t be going anywhere, this is the last Rocket Facility you’ll ever raid.”

“I’ve gotten what I needed from Team Rocket for now. I got business in Pewter City so farewell.” he snapped his fingers and Drowzee used Teleport, warping the group out of there in an instant.

Jessie growled in frustration. She found Meowth sleeping in the woods and smacked him awake. “Wake up Meowth, we’ve been robbed!”

“Huh robbed? Ahhh!” Meowth gasped.

James ran over to them still naked, using his Koffing to hide his crotch. “Jessie, Jessie we’ve been robbed!” He had cum running down his legs, gushing out of his wrecked hole. “What are we gonna do?”

“The Boss is gonna be mad!” Meowth began to tear up.

“No he won’t, I know where the guy is going next, Pewter City, we may have lost the battle but we won’t lose the war!”

“Yeah!” James and Meowth cheered.

“James put on some pants!”

“Oh yeah...” he blushed. 

To be continued...Team Hypno Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
